


Absolution

by Verai



Series: Corrections [12]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gentle Dom, Rough Sex, Smut, real talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: Arthur has treated you differently since the night he accidentally went too far. You finally sit him down to talk openly about that night. How will you bring your Arthur back?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: Corrections [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333165
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little more feels-heavy than usual, but not to worry, smut still abounds!

After the last session, you figured that Arthur would treat you like glass for a while, even though you insisted that you were alright. Sure, you were a little shook up at the time, but you were nothing if not resilient, and you took pride in being a strong woman, able to handle whatever life threw at you. 

But you noticed something off after the first week. He used to tell you what he was going to do, and while he would still ask for your opinion, he would lead the conversation.

Now, he was asking you from the get go. He didn’t offer up any suggestions except in reference to yours. Last weekend, you had suggested a casual date night, dinner and a movie, and both of you ended up falling asleep before anything sexual occurred. He spent the next day with you, helping you clean and run errands and just being a good boyfriend, but he was very much not his usual self. When you had asked him what he wanted to do that night, he had shrugged and asked you in return. He was cowed, hesitant. It broke the mood, and you told him you were tired and just wanted to snuggle and sleep, which he happily obliged.

The situation bothered you. At work, you were a leader, a decision-maker, and used to giving commands. So when you were at home, you loved to just hand the reins over to Arthur and let him drive. It had been hard, at first, to reach the point where you trusted him to take care of your needs, but he had proven, time and again, that he truly cared about you and that all of his decisions were with you in mind. It was freeing to let him have control, and you had learned how to truly relax and let someone else take care of you. So you had given in to his dominant nature and submitted to him, body and heart. 

Seeing him so subdued, it was like he was a shadow of his former self. You mourned the loss.

Staring at your phone as you sat in your car after work on a Friday evening, you wondered what you should do. This would be the second week since the two of you last had sex, and you missed him. Sure, you saw him a few times during the week, but each time he treated you like a porcelain doll; it was stressing you out and made you question why he was being so careful now. Did he have a bad experience in the past that was triggering this reaction?

And how was he feeling? For talking about being open and honest with each other, Arthur wasn’t as forthcoming as you were learning to be.

No more waiting. You put your car into gear and drove straight to Arthur’s apartment. It was time to sort things out.

***

“Darlin’?” Arthur opened the door, in a T-shirt and sweatpants, looking at you quizzically. “You usually text before comin’ over. Everythin’ alright?”

You stepped inside and locked the door behind you with a very final click. Arthur blinked and stepped back.

“Arthur.”

“Yes?”

There it was. That submissive tone. You knew it because you had used the same tone before. You took his hand and led him to the bed, forcing him to sit down, cross-legged in the middle. You sat across from him, giving him a gimlet stare.

“We need to talk.”

“Of course.”

“About you.”

“Uh. Okay.” His eyes flickered away from yours.

You took a deep breath. “Arthur, you haven’t been your usual self, ever since that night.” You covered his hands in yours and waited for him to look back at you before you spoke again. “Why won’t you play with me anymore?”

Arthur looked at you for a long time before he sighed and hung his head. “I’m sorry darlin’. I just… I feel bad about that night.”

“There’s more to it, isn’t there? I already told you I was alright. I’m fine, just no tying me up completely.” You paused, thinking. “Is that it? Are you upset that you can’t tie me up the way you want to?”

“No!” Arthur quickly reassured you as he looked up into your eyes. “That ain’t it at all.” He looked away, grinding his jaw for a moment. 

“I…” He sighed, deeper this time, before he tried to speak again. “I let ya down.”

You were silent. You didn't feel like he had let you down; he had stopped when you said your safeword, his aftercare was amazing as always. You didn't see how… 

Oh. 

He hadn't forgiven himself. 

You cupped his cheeks in your hands. He looked up at you, the self-loathing evident on his face, now that you knew what to look for. Staring into his eyes, you spoke from the heart, telling him what he needed to hear. 

“You didn’t let me down. We were just trying things out, and one thing didn’t work. It’s okay.”

He shut his eyes for a few moments, shaking his head.

You put your hands in his. “I trust you, Arthur.”

He was silent, looking up and staring at you, through you. Lost in a web of his own guilt. 

You squeezed his cheeks, forcing him to really look at you. “You still feel guilty, I understand.” You took one of his hands and placed it over your heart. “But I forgive you. Am I not enough?”

Arthur surged up and pulled you into his arms. “You’re everything, sweetheart.”

You wrapped your arms around him and buried your head into his neck, inhaling his scent and feeling his pulse against your cheek. He held you close, and for a few minutes the two of you just held each other, content to simply be together in this moment, just the two of you listening to your hearts sync up once more.

“Arthur?”

“Hmm?”

Pulling back, you pressed your forehead against his. “You’re allowed to make mistakes. If you own up to them, I'll forgive you. So forgive yourself.”

“I don’t—”

“Do it because I’m asking you to. Please.”

Arthur hesitated; you could tell in the way his eyes flickered away for a brief moment that he was about to argue again. But he swallowed his words and nodded. “Alright.”

“I want to hear you say it.”

“I…”

You waited.

He took a deep breath. “I forgive myself.” His voice shook slightly, but he  _ had _ said it. He looked at you, his eyes wide with the realization that he had, in fact, forgiven himself.

You smiled warmly at him. "Thank you. Feel better?" 

He smiled back. "I always feel better when yer with me, sweet girl."

Twirling your fingers through his hair, you asked him quietly, “Can we play?”

Arthur still looked conflicted.

“Please, Mr. Morgan?”

Like a switch had been flipped in his brain at your words, Arthur, your Dom, Arthur, the one who had dedicated himself to taking care of his sub, started to come back. “What do you need, baby doll?”

“I need you.” You moved backwards from his lap and started taking your clothes off. “Do you need me?”

“Yes,” he hissed as he watched you take off your bra, releasing your breasts. He immediately reached up to hold them, fondling them as he squeezed your nipples, making you moan. 

"I love touching you," he rumbled, leaning forward to nuzzle your skin with his lips and cheek. He kissed each of your nipples, giving them an equal amount of attention with his tongue while he gently kneaded the other with his fingers. 

Too soon he pulled away, taking off his shirt and sweatpants. He got to his knees and pulled you close, helping you strip off your socks and pants. Pinning you down, he grabbed your panties.

“You like these?”

You knew why he was asking that question. “Not particularly.”

Arthur grinned before he tore your panties off, flinging the scraps of cloth across the room before covering you with his body. He rubbed his cock against your pussy, groaning softly.

“Damn, I missed ya,” he murmured.

“I missed you too,” you whispered.

Taking your lips, his kiss went from chaste to hungry in two seconds flat. He found your wrists and held them above your head as he devoured you. Rolling his hips, he kept your wrists in one hand while he reached down to stroke your core.

“Tell me you need me again.”

As he pinched your clit, you cried out, “I need you Mr. Morgan!”

A low chuckle was followed by his mouth on your neck, trailing his tongue up your skin, to your earlobe. He bit you lightly before growling into your ear. “Need my cock, girl?”

“Yes, please,” you sobbed.

He guided himself to your wet channel, pushing into you with a surprising gentleness. “There ya go. It’s what you need, ain’t it?”

You nodded.

“Gonna give it to ya hard,” he muttered as he slid home. “Gonna make you scream.”

Grabbing your jaw with one hand, he fisted your hair with the other and nearly pulled out of you, then slammed back in. You let out a strangled cry, your face trapped in his grip.

“That’s it, that’s good,” he crooned as he sped up, letting go of your jaw so he could grip your wrists again. Like a good sub, you had kept your arms in the same place, making it easy for him to hold onto you as he buried his shaft inside you, over and over, deep and hard with a desperate passion, like he wanted to melt into you and never be apart.

He kissed you hard as he reached down to rub your center, letting go of your hair to reach out and hold one of your hands, entwining his fingers with yours. Rising up a little so he could look down at you, he caught your attention with his intense gaze, his eyes hypnotizing you. All you saw was Arthur, all you wanted was Arthur. 

“Come for me,” he commanded.

His voice, his stare, his whole dominant aura, brought you to the edge and flung you over. You screamed as your body shook with your release, pure rapture coursing through your veins. His cock pumped harder into you as you came, and you distantly heard him groan, his seed filling you. Your mind became blissfully blank as you gave yourself to the feeling, gave yourself over to Arthur as he held you, watched over you as you spasmed with ecstasy.

“Good girl,” he praised as he pet your hair.

You smiled happily at him, in a daze. “Sir, I missed you,” you slurred.

“Me too,” he whispered before kissing your forehead. “Why're you so damn perfect?”

You nearly cried, his praise piercing you straight in the heart. He noticed you tearing up and leaned over to nuzzle you. 

“Didn't mean to make ya cry.”

You sniffed and resisted crying. “I’m fine, Arthur,” you whispered. Kissing his cheek, you smiled at him. “Welcome back.”

He gave you a dazzling smile in return. “Thanks fer bringin’ me back, sweet girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this one for a long time. It's been through some extensive re-write, which I rarely do, so that's why it's taken so long. Thanks for being patient with me! And many thanks to @jezzeee for giving some awesome feedback, I am so much happier with this version than I was with the previous incarnation of this story.


End file.
